


Croquet Lawns, Village Greens

by levendis



Series: Prompt Fics [56]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Narcissism, Self-cest, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levendis/pseuds/levendis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the grand scheme of things, how weird is it? To bang, essentially, yourself. She's asking for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Croquet Lawns, Village Greens

**Author's Note:**

> for anon, who requested: clara x victoria (jlc version of course)

This is weird. It’s a weird thing to be doing, right? Fucking yourself? Just checking. Clara likes to keep tabs on her general Cosmic Absurdity levels.

Potentially it’s just a really ridiculous coincidence, Queen Victoria sharing her face. But Clara knows, if only abstractly, that she’s been other people, been splintered and scattered through time and space. So this is her. This is the two of them, here now, doing this.

It’s narcissistic, certainly. Or masturbatory? What’s the consensus on the implications of kissing yourself, or your clone, or whatever? Biting the lower lip you see in the mirror, rummaging through eight kilometers of bustles and ruffles to reach thighs you’ve personally shoved into slightly-too-small jeans, unlacing a corset to reveal familiar skin, curves, the edges of your hips that you’ve had touched before, have touched. Just not like this.

And it’s weird, is all. Being knuckle-deep in yourself. The queen, possibly, having similar thoughts. Or maybe just the murderous, imperious things queens generally had on their minds.

Knuckle-deep, deeper, crooking her finger against the spot - is that the right spot? of course it is - that makes her, not-her, them - the two of them, makes them cry out. The ornate four-poster bed creaking beneath them as she-as-she-would-be-if-she-happened-to-be-Queen-of-all-England ruts, shudders, thrusts up against her hand.

Some angry working-class voice inside her, cheering her on. Yeah, fuck the monarchy. The monarch she’s fucking crying out - hopefully not because she can read her thoughts. Either of them. No telepathy, please, this is awkward enough as it is.

“Quiet, okay? The guards. You know what they’d do to you.” Beheading, probably. Or worse. Whatever is worse than beheading. Knowing this era, they’ve probably got all sorts of fun torture and dismemberment techniques.

Victoria glares, as if to say _of course, who do you take me for? Do you think I’m that stupid?_ Teeth clenched, only the smallest of gasps escaping. The bed squeaking, elaborately embroidered pillows gradually scooting off the edge. Slower, slower.

In the grand scheme of things, how weird is it? To, say, suck your own nipples, clenching your thighs to ward off the looming orgasm. To stroke, with the hand not currently deep inside yourself, your own hair, let it down, thread your fingers through it. Like, okay. If you kissed yourself on the lips, open-mouthed, if you put your tongue into your own mouth, if you couldn’t stop the moan that elicited, if you’re just helplessly turned on by your own damn self: 0-10 scale, how fucked up is that?

Clara’s assuming that, really, it’s not so bad. She’s done worse. And the Doctor has committed genocide on multiple occasions, so if she’s gonna play the ‘who’s more of an awful person’ game she knows she basically wins by default. So whatever.

And, really. She’s incredibly attractive and clever and interesting. Can you blame her? No. It’s a totally reasonable course of action, fucking herself. Especially when she’s the queen. Right? You’d fuck yourself if you were a queen, right? Everyone would do this. Probably. Whatever. Doesn’t matter. What does matter? Those hands on her, rucking her shirt up, that know exactly where to go, what to do. That look on her face. A very pretty face, thank you very much. It’s not weird, is it? No. Perfectly - oh, fuck, do that again, with the…yeah - perfectly normal.


End file.
